The Final Phase
by scrapmom
Summary: Part 4 of the Ladies Man series. Morgan continues with his plan to see if Spencer could possibly feel the same way. This is slash, so if its not your thing, don't continue! There will be at least one more part, maybe two. Thanks for reading!


Part 4 of the Ladies Man series. Morgan continues with his plan to see if Spencer could possibly feel the same way. This is slash, so if its not your thing, don't continue!

Part 4

The final phase

The afternoon dragged on, and now that Morgan was being so honest with himself, he couldn't wait to tell his best friend the truth. Just a few more small hints thrown the geniuses way, and the time would be right. Time for action, he thought, getting up from his desk and heading down the hall toward the break room.

Morgan knew the younger agents schedule by now, and after checking his watch, knew he only had a few moments before the genius needed his afternoon coffee fix. So, he poured himself a cup slowly, biding his time until...footsteps echoed in the hall, and Morgan fought back a smile. He sat his cup down and moved away from the counter, putting himself just out of site of the door.

Spencer walked in, moving straight for the coffee maker, not realizing there was anyone else in the room. He poured the coffee, breathing in the wonderful aroma and sighing. As he reached for the sugar, he felt a sudden warmth behind him, stilling his movements.

"Hey Pretty Boy," a deep voice whispered in his ear. "Time for a pick me up?" The words were innocent, but the tone was not. Spencer felt a jolt go through him as Morgan pressed closer, now allowing no space between his back and Morgan's front. They stood that way for a moment, neither willing to break the spell, both silently acknowledging the electricity that was present. Morgan heard voices approaching, so he reached around Spencer, pressing him into the counter, to grab the cup of coffee he had a abandoned earlier. As he pulled away, he pressed a light kiss to that inviting neck, just below the ear, and promised, "Later."

Reid grabbed onto the countertop to stop himself from collapsing, as soon as he felt Morgan's body move away from his. What has gotten into his best friend, he wondered. Not that he was complaining. His neck still burned from where Morgan's lips had been, and he was incredibly aroused from just feeling Morgan's body behind him. God, if he was this turned on by that, imagine what would happen if Morgan were to kiss him! But that would never happen. Morgan was completely straight, and even if he weren't, which he definitely was, he would never be interested in somebody like him.

Spencer stood in that same spot, still holding onto the counter 10 minutes later, when Garcia walked in.

"Hey, Boy Genius, what up?" She said, seeing him standing at that same counter. He turned to look at her and she moved toward him quickly, after seeing his pale face. "Oh my, what happened to you? Come, sit down." she said, guiding him toward the closest chair, and helping sit. "You look like you are ready to pass out. Tell Garcia what happened?"

Reid opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, which never happens to him. He tried again, but only one word, Morgan, was spoken so soft, she almost missed it. She smiled to herself, realizing her Chocolate Thunder must be amping up his game. That was quick, she thought. But, if the way Reid is reacting to whatever Morgan just did, was any indication, he wants Morgan as much as Morgan wanted him.

She focused her attention back to the young agent sitting in front if her. "Hey sweetie, are you feeling better?" His color looked to be coming back.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Garcia, thanks. Just got a little lightheaded for a minute. Must have been low blood sugar. Did you know that an individuals blood sugar..."

"Hey, genius, let me stop you there. I don't think I want to know what will happen if you don't get your afternoon coffee." She smiled at him, and saw him visibly relax. "Why don't you sit here for a few more minutes and relax. I'm just going to refill my afternoon pick me up and be gone."

Garcia left the break room, but did not return to her office, instead taking a short detour to one Derek Morgan's office. Three short knocks and she waited. "Come in, Baby Girl," she heard from behind the closed door.

Morgan knew Garcia's knock and was pleasantly surprised by her unexpected visit. He was getting ready to head to her Lair to tell her about his encounters with Spencer. He was trying to wait until the end of the day, but found himself glad that she decided to visit. He was almost bursting at the seams to tell her!

He had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, by the time he looked up, she had come in, closed the door, and was sitting across from him. The words he was about to say got stuck in his throat when he saw the way she was smiling at him. Like she knew something. Something important. She sat there, staring at him, not saying a word, looking quite smug.

He couldn't stand it anymore, and finally asked, "What?" She smiled even bigger, if that was possible. Morgan leaned forward on his desk, toward her and asked again, "What?"

"Oh my Hunk o'burnin' love. Whatever you are doing is working. I just left our boy genius in the break room staring into space, speechless. What did you do to him?"

A grin spread across Morgan's face and he leaned forward even more. "Seriously? He was still there? And flustered? Maybe you are right, mama. He may just have feeling for me too."

"I told you not to doubt the all knowing. Now, tell me everything." And he did. Starting with seeing him this morning with Emily, his feelings of jealously, their lunch, and finally, his ambush in the break room. By the time he finished, Garcia was practically giddy. "Oh my God, Derek. You have to tell him soon. And I mean really soon! He is there for the taking!"

"Baby Girl!" He tried to sound offended.

"Oh please, my God of love, we both know that is all you have been thinking about all day."

He sat back and laughed. "You know me to well, sweetness."

"So, what's the next step?"

"Well, I have one more ambush planned. If that goes as well as the other two, I'm going to ask him out."


End file.
